iAlibi
by Day-Dreaming Writer
Summary: What if you lost a bet, and had to keep a promise? A no second chances, no backing out, do not go past go and collect  200, promise? Even if mama's boy Freddie has to *gasp* lie to police? Better than its sounds people. I suck at summaries.


Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, and my first iCarly/Seddie fic, so I hope I'm not breaking any rules by doing this. Anyways, here it is! This WILL be a oneshot, cause I think I will ruin it if I add to what I have here. Opinion (nudge nudge, reviews) will be appreciated, and flames are welcome, as long as it is in some way constructive!

Ok, Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters or anything else. (except maybe my random cop)

iAlibi

Sam POV (9am, just go with it)

"Now young lady, you know the rules; one phone call only. May I suggest you use it wisely."

I shrugged at the cop and sat down in front of the phone before glaring at the man to disappear.

"You're right, I do know the rules, and so can I_ suggest_ that you go elsewhere while I make my call?"

He grunted at me but trudged off. God, mama should just try and get herself out… but no, she wanted to call a nub up on his promise, just to see if he would do it if for nothing else.

"Hello?"

"Carly! I need you to do something for me. Tell Fredward that I need him to do that thing that he promised me. You know, cause he lost that bet that I couldn't not call him names for a week?"

"I don't know what that promise was Sam, you guys made it secret." Carly sounded confused and maybe a little annoyed. "No matter how much I disagreed." Yep, definitely annoyed.

"Just tell him that the cops have me and I could be going to Juvie again. He will know what I mean."

"Sam, I don't know…"

The policeman was giving me a look, and I figured that soon he'd come over here and find out what was taking so long, which isn't a good thing cause otherwise Frednub won't be able to get me out of here.

"Look, Carls, I got to go, just tell him, ok? And that this better be good. Bye."

I hung up. The policeman then asked if anyone was coming to see me, like a lawyer. I informed him that I didn't need one since I didn't do it. Of course, as soon as he looked my record up in the computer he didn't believe me. I told him I didn't do those things either, just that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His reply was that three times was more than just unlucky. I just responded with three letters: "Meh"

The door opened, and I saw an incredibly out of breathe nub standing there grasping the handle like he'd fall if he let it go. I made a note-to-self to tell him to get out of the iCarly studio more often otherwise he'd be hard pressed to give me piggybacks around Ridgeway for a day when he loses the next bet we make, whatever that will be. Anyways, back to the last bet he lost. You see, Freddie and I made it so that we didn't know what the condition was until after the bet was won. By me, of course. Mama don't lose no bets to Fredulina. My condition, since Carly was already mad enough as it was and I didn't want her on my case about humiliating him, was that he has to give an alibi for anything, anywhere, anytime, and it had to get me out of whatever trouble I was in. No second chances, no backing out, do not go past go and collect $200.

So here I was, with Freddie panting in the doorway looking like he didn't know why he was here, which I guess in a way he didn't. I was staring at him sending him mental messages like, get me out of here nub. The cop was looking at me like, this is who you sent for? So yer, a lot of looking was happening.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Freddie wheezed out. Cliché much.

"This _young lady _is under arrest and is going in front of the judge tomorrow morning. She's probably going to go to juvie, if this record has anything to say about it."

"Arrr." Fredward paused and looked at me, as if contemplating how to make good on his promise. "What is she accused of?"

"Last night someone trespassed on a teachers property, spray painted her car in rainbow colours, put a mouse trap in her letterbox so that when she reached in it caught her fingers, and wrote," here he cleared his throat and glanced down at some paperwork. "'Miss Briggs hearts Mr Howard' on the windscreen of the aforementioned car." The cop finished and glared banefully at me. "Apparently this _young lady_ has a known dislike of this teacher and she was picked up this morning for questioning. And this record basically seals the deal, unless she comes up with some great excuse." He looked at me as if it was a personal challenge, "and I've heard them all."

I wanted to get up and tell him off (and also tell him that he'd missed the BIG surprise I had for Miss Briggs, but meh), hey, it's more fun to watch Freddie try and solve my mess for me. Hehe. Unless he just stuffs it up, in which case I go back to Juvie… OMG I'm soo screwed.

Freddie's POV

As I listened to what Sam had done to Miss Briggs (I mean, come on who was she trying to kid? We all know it was her) I have to admit it was pretty big and bold, even for Sam. Not to mention awesome. But in all seriousness how did she think she could get away with it?

Wait a minute, how DID she think she'd get away with it? I mean come on, seriously Princess Puckett, how did you think you'd get away with it. She just looked at me with an intense 'don't you stuff this up' expression. Then it hit me like a punch Sam just threw. She didn't think she'd get away with it. She _knew_ she wouldn't. My good friend Samantha had set this up so that I'd have to make good on my end of the bet, and she got to trash her least favourite teacher's property. To her, this was like Christmas and Thanksgiving all at once. With free ham, just for her. Damn I hate that girl sometimes. I mean not really, but… OK, the point is that Sam set me up to humiliate me and I can't seem to stay mad at her. But I can try and think of some sort of alibi that will embarrass her more than me. Hmmm… Think Freddie, think. Oh I give up. All I need to do is say that she was with me when it happened, and think of a reason why. I mean, that's what an alibi is right?

"So, this… stuff happened last night?" I quickly made sure I had it right, or else all hells about to happen if I stuffed this up.

"Yes. We believe inbetween 10pm and 4am."

Ok well spit it out Freddie; say Sam was with you last night. So I did.

"Oh really, and what were you doing?" I swear I could see the sarcasm dripping off his words. He clearly didn't believe me. Not that I was surprised, I didn't even believe me, or knew what I was going to say next. I had to ask myself the question, what do you think two 15 yr olds would be doing all night?

A gasp was heard and I refocused on the scene in front of me to see… a pale police officer and Sam with a shocked and slightly horrified look on her face. It hit me too late that I'd said that last bit out loud. Oops. Roll with it, idiot, roll with it!

Well I guess I got my wish, I'd definitely humiliated Sam.

Sam POV

I stared at Fredward, momentarily stunned. He'd just suggested that… uhh. With a completely straight face too. How did he do that? Why did he do that?

"Is that right?" the cop asked shakily. He was as gobsmacked as I was.

"Yes." Freddie's cool, calm collected facial expression twitched slightly, before coming smug.

"Isn't that right, Princess Puckett?" He made the name sound _wrong_ somehow. His eyes seemed to be trying to convey a message to me, but it wasn't until I saw the cop staring that I understood what he wanted from me.

"Ya-yeah." I mumbled. "Tell the world would ya?" There, that seemed to fool the man, who was sufficiently embarrassed enough to believe anything. Mustn't have been a policeman long. He opened my cell door silently.

"You kids run along now, but…" he winced. "don't get up to that sort of thing again, ok? I know what its like to be young, but…." He blinked at us a few times before getting it together. "Otherwise I am gonna have to charge you both cause your minors. Right?" He had been herding us out the door as he spoke and quickly shut it in our faces.

I turned to Freddie, I mean, the Nub and deadpanned, "that was random."

He stared at me for a minute, all signs of his smug smile gone as he stared at me, half afraid. But then he opened his mouth, and started laughing. Really really loudly. So loudly in fact that I had to do the sensible thing for once and grab him and run for Bushwell Plaza before that guy realised that we were messing with him and he carted me off the Juvie again.

And the whole way there, I was wondering what that tiny, tiny unconscious part of him was that wished he'd spent the night with me was.

Whatever it was we were doing in his mind that made him say that.

Caus I seriously didn't think he actually planned that to embarrass me.

And for some strange, unknown reason, some tiny, tiny unconscious part of me rose up, in hope.


End file.
